Dracula 2007: Undying Blood
by fromlightintodark06
Summary: Mary has enjoyed the last seven years as her peaceful life has been finally restored. She and her husband David have taken over her father's business and have safe guarded the tomb of the burnt remains of Dracula but a new threat has emerged.
1. Chapter 1

The Undying Blood: Dracula 2007 

Chapter 1

The story continues.

May 6, 2007

It was seven years ago and I, Mary van Helsing, have been the guardian on the burnt remains of the prince of darkness. I have been having the dreams that I had thought were burnt with the creature at his demise. I'm wandering the forests outside the Carpathians and I am dressed as though I am a peasant with my hair nearly down to my waist. A wolf is at my side as I am led to a small river. A body of a young girl floats to me. Her sadness is written all over her face and she clutches what seems to be a handkerchief with the initials J.I. I look at my fury companion who seems to weep at the sight of this young girl.

Hair obstructs full view of what it is that she truly looks like and as I remove the stray locks from her face I see who she really is and I fall back in terror. The girl is I. the wolf looks at me more intently that before. It's eyes glowing with a small golden speck around its pupils. The face is so familiar in this beast that I cannot help but feel drawn to it. The magnetism in this beast makes me weak and causes me to fall. The wolf begins to jump on me and sniffs my hair and licks my face and soon before my very eyes he transforms into this man. This charismatic man with intense black eyes and delicate features that seem to shine with a luminescence that only the dead carry with them in the afterlife.

"Who are you?" I ask as the man leans in.

He smiles at me carefully and then leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Shh…close your eyes and you will know me."

Then an intense pain explodes throughout my body and I wake up in a cold sweat. With David at my side I dare not wake him and tell him what I fear. The thing that walks like a man but is secretly a monster and kills others to live eternally. The man who's blood flows in my veins still. I fear that though we have killed him, because I live, he does as well.

But what should I do if the dreams are real and the spirit of Dracula sill figures in me? I just don't know if I could fight it this time for in my blood lurks the desire to be with him once more.

_Somewhere in the Iranian desert._

A man wanders and the sun ways heavy on his mind. Never had he experienced such a heat when he had lived in the mountains of Romania. He had been instructed long ago by the tales of his forefathers to go to the place where the origins began. The great race that had evolved from the first men that was ever permitted to walk the planet. There he would find the one, the immortal goddess who fed on the life of men to make her followers immortal. It was the dream of all the followers ever to be blessed with the power and birthright to resurrect the long forgotten Queen of Man.

The winds whipped and ravaged his face as he crossed the endless dunes and scorching desert sun. He then made it to a small oasis, the water was filled with small fish and pure water that had seemed to be naturally filtered by it's seldom touch by the hand of man. I looked down into it and then cupped his hand to cradle a drink of the water. As his hand reached down into it the water turned pitch black and began to boil. A piercing scream let out from the waters and began to make the Earth surrounding the oasis shake and tremble. The trees surrounding the waters shriveled and sank into the ground as if they were being yanked and killed by some unseen force.

The man screamed and attempted to flee but the ground beneath him released strong plant roots that wrapped themselves around his ankles. He struggled to get free but he was thwarted every time he tried to cut loose. Behind him he heard the sounds of troubled breathing and then the sound of raspy whispers.

Then all there was left on the desert sands was crimson life splattering the area where he once stood. The seemingly safe paradise he had stumbled upon and turned into a seeping waste land that ended his life had reverted back to it's inviting oasis. Left with the only sound of a small female laugh that echoed as the black waters resumed their clear state.

_London, England. Van Helsing Antiquities._

The door opened to the office of Mary who was filling out her normal order and purchase forms that were finally downsized to a small pile when the door to her office opened and in peered her husband David. She smiled at the unexpected visit and he returned her smile with a grin and a flash of a large bouquet of orchids and ferns. She waved him over and he entered the room and made his way over to her desk and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Happy anniversary my love." He said warmly.

Mary smiled and her eyes were wide with shock at the beauty of the flowers he had presented to her.

"Oh David, They're positively remarkable. Thank you."

David placed the orchids in a vase with some water and sat them on her desk as he sat across from her. She signed the last of the papers and then focused her attention on the man in front of her.

"So my love, what's the word on that dagger that good old Mr. Mcfarlen has been so stubborn to let go of?"

David pulled up his briefcase and opened it to reveal the prized blade. It had small Romanian art styled dragons intertwined and breathing fire made out of amber and crimson rubies.

"Spectacular! Now where are we off to tonight for our celebration?"

David smiled and then leaned in as he took hold of her hands with love and then he spoke.

:"Well I figured since you haven't been to Chez Montegue in such a long time I would take you there for the finest food you have come to love."

Mary's eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"But that restaurant is practically impossible for just any admission for dinner? How did you?"

David smiled and then began to chuckle.

"Well lets just say that since the moment we had our first date there I have kept in contact with the owner and now he owes me a favor so."

Mary smiled with content and then leaned in to kiss David who quickly received him and the passionate kiss between them sparked a surge of the love they had for eachother. David broke away and then smiled warmly as he stood up.

"Well then, off we go."

Mary looked at her business attire and then shook her head.

"No David I simply cannot go in my work attire, I'll look like a fool."

David smiled and then opened the door a flurry of people pulling racks of designer dresses of all colors and fashions. Mary's face lit up in delight and she quickly began to rummage through the different dresses. She saw black ones, blue ones, pink ones, green ones, but then one in particular caught her eye; s short, high slit dress that had a plunging neckline. She showed it to David who quickly nodded in approval. She walked behind a curtain and began to change into the dress that she quickly fell in love with, her shadow of her well shaped body showed through as a shadow that David could not help but fine incredibly enticing. She then reemerged looking more beautiful than David would have expected, though to him, there was no creature in the world who possessed such beauty and elegance as she.

"Good lord, you look positively ravishing."

Mary smiled and seductively slinked over to him and then took his hand.

"Shall we?"

David nodded and then walked with her out of the room and into the main lobby where the night security waited. Mary noted that David still held in his hand the blade that he had showed her and she quickly halted as she saw it. He looked back as he noticed her ceased movement and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Mary?" He asked with a bit of concern in voice.

Mary said nothing but pointed to the blade in his hand and he quickly smiled and acknowledged her meaning and quickly went to the wall safe. The security measures equipped had been enhanced since Mary's father had run the business to keep the security breach from the last time had occurred. As the door to the vault opened and David disappeared into the deep catacombs of the building he made his way to an area where cold and dark stone surrounded by skulls the undead lay to rest for all of eternity. He found the correct slot where many daggers similar to the one he held rested in their secure place. He gently placed it in a slot next to the others. Beneath the daggers was an inscription in Latin that loosely translated to "All who seek to rest the dark prince must learn to use the ends of these blades wisely."

"There you go you little bugger."

David soon marched out and made his way to Mary who was waiting anxiously as he emerged. The doors behind him clicked and snapped as the locks sealed the vault and David and Mary soon made their way out to the city streets and soon called a cab to pick them up.

_Meanwhile in the vault._

The darkness and the dampness of the vault was enough to chill anybody who entered it to the bone and the spiders who dwelled within it spun large webs of silk that hung from every wall and passageway. The sound of squeaking rats and the tiny patter of claws scraping against the hard stone echoed down each corridor. And as the darkness seemed to reach it's darkest, the sight beyond a great stone door lay the coffin of the dark prince. Inside, his burnt body lay motionless and without much resemblance to the being it had once been. A mist began to seep into the coffin and the sprinkles of crimson life dotted the crisp ashes of the body and with each drop the body began to regenerate. Burnt skin burst with life and pale color and then the body was completely submerged in the blood. It covered the body and formed a pulsating cocoon of flesh and muscles as it pulsated and morphed the body within. Then as the cocoon evaporated into motes of dust a man lay bare in the coffin. His black hair glistening and his eyes shot open with a blackness that no light could enter. A raspy voice escaped his lips as he looked up and longed to see the face that he had dreamt to see once more.

"Mary…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A newer world.

Violins played as Mary and her husband David entered Chez Montegue. The Maitre'D soon noted their presence and soon made his way to them and smiled warmly.

"Welcome back, I see you've brought the enchanting Mary van Helsing."

Mary blushed at his compliment and thanked him, then, almost instantly, the Maitre'D lead them past the customers seated to a secluded corner where a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket chilling alongside another vase of orchids with ferns. Mary's face lit up with delight at the sight of the entire setting. She then looked at David and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I thought you would like it." He said as he pulled her seat out for her to sit. Mary smiled and took her seat as did David who sat across from her. He looked at the waiter and nodded his head slightly and the waiter quickly translated the subtle signal and handed them both Menus. Mary took hers and looked at the many different dishes that had appeared since she had last come to eat there. Then she spotted her item of choice and pointed it out to the waiter who quickly took note and David had decided to wait a bit and the waiter scurried off to place the order. David took this opportunity to open the bottle of now chilled champagne. He poured the glasses in front of them and lifted his once both were full. Mary smiled and couldn't help but remark her deep feeling of flattery.

"Well you certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

David smiled and then took her hand and kissed it.

"That I do love."

He lifted his glass once more to signal a toast and Mary followed.

"To seven more years with the most beautiful woman in the entire world, may we always be together."

The glasses clinked and as Mary took a sip of her champagne and then she immediately froze. Her body stiffened as if a cold hand had touched the back of her neck. Her eyes glazed and dulled as she looked onward, all the while her vision began to cloud. She blinked in attempt to clear her eyes and refocus but her vision only got worse and soon it all went black. She felt like she was falling into a portal where color and light swirled all around her faster and faster until it was impossible to distinguish colors from one another. Then it all turned extremely white as a bright light shone down on her face. It was a hot light and it was almost a second before she realized what it was.

_The sun,_ she thought.

Then all around her was a warm atmosphere occasionally accompanied by a cool breeze. She looked around and saw the most beautiful oasis she had only seen depicted in old drawings of paradise. She looked at the cool waters and then bent down and ran her fingers back in forth and watched the ripples form. Her reflection gazed back at her and then vanished. A bright light formed and Mary couldn't help but shield her eyes from the glare of the water. Mary felt the glare vanish and when she uncovered her face and stood up she saw in front of her only a few, yards or so in front of her, a thrown of some sort. It was made of different types of wood, vines, ivy, and assorted mosses. But that is not what amaze Mary the most for in the chair sat a woman. A completely nude but beautiful woman. Her red hair flowed down the length of her body and seemed to flicker like fire as the breeze of the desert flowed along side her. She seemed to exhibit almost every desirable attribute Mary knew the world coveted most of all. She had a perfect petite figure, perfect breasts, and deep but sensual brown eyes. Mary couldn't help but blush at the sight of this woman in front of her. Her beauty was so intense there was a subtle attraction that Mary felt for her. But there was something about her, something too familiar to just ignore.

Then the woman began to wave her over, seductively curling her fingers and smiling. Mary was about to ask her who she was and then a strange sensation overcame her. Her body felt as though there was a shift occurring. Her organs were shifting about like they were making room for some sort of change but it wasn't what was truly happening. Mary outstretched her arms, they were now transparent as if she were a specter. Then a sharp pain flowed through her as she felt one last shift in her body and then she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. As she looked up she saw a being walk from behind her and through her body. She could only deduct that the man was the reason for the strange sensations running through her body. She looked up and saw that the man had a striking resemblance to her husband David. As he walked forward the woman began to lick her lips and caress herself. She then brought a snake over her shoulders and it began to slither about her body suggestively to one spot and she moaned in pleasure. Before Mary could respond the man made his way to the woman a stood directly before her with his head bowed. The woman removed the slithering reptile that had made her aroused and placed it on the ground where it immediately moved out of the hot sand and into a nearby tree. Then the woman began to stroke the mans hair, her fingers running sensuously through his hair. He seemed to purr at her touch. She then took hold of his head and harshly pulled him upward and kissed him with enormous passion and fire. She then removed his small amount of clothing and made him move closer.

_What is she…? Oh god!_ Is all Mary could think before the two began to engage in physical passion. He mounted the woman and they began to get into full passion. His moans increasing as his excitement did also while she rocked with every motion.

Then with one last loud passionate moan the man and woman both reached their goals and she smiled wickedly as she removed him. The man however seemed livid and lifeless afterwards, which was unusual for Mary to have seen. The woman's eyes were glowing with an eerie sheen of honey and light brown as she looked over in Mary's direction and smiled as the man slumped off of her and fell to the desert floor. His face was twisted and his eyes shot open in terror and pleasure all in one gaze. Mary covered her mouth in horror and then the world around her began to blacken and fade into nothing like it did once before when she was at the restaurant with David. The candles on the table signaled the end of her hallucination

"Mary are you okay?" David said as he took her hands with concern.

Mary shook her head and tried to grasp what had happened to her.

"I don't know David…I don't know."

_Van Helsing Antiquities.(not too long ago)_

The night security sat in his chair behind the front desk watching the security monitors, and nothing was seemingly happening tonight. Not even the usual passerby appeared on the screen as he stared blankly. He then heard a light tapping on the front marble framed glass door quickly sat up to see a woman with long red hair and a sexy red dress standing behind the door waving at him. He walked over out of curiosity and opened the door to see what she wanted.

"May I help you miss?"

She just smiled and placed her hand on his face and he quickly melted into her touch.

"Well there is someone I know who could really use a strong man's life like the one you possess good sir."

Without delay she slashed his neck and bled him into a small leather pouch that held all of his blood without losing a single drop. The man slumped to the ground and the woman vanished into a fog that seeped through the vault and into the tomb of Dracula. Within moments of the events Dracula had been revived and the woman lifted the lid of the coffin to see him lying fully formed with his eyes open

"Hello my son, we need to get going. Mary awaits us and you need some new clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Blood is thicker than mortality.

Wind whipping their faces as they flew through the night sky of London, light streamed passed them and faded into darkness. Wonder filled both of their eyes as the world around them had once again changed but the difference was also greatest for Judas, he had lived this world's past many times. Fashions were eras back in his day and now it was a weekly change. Mini skirts, couture, body jewelry, all for the one purpose of making the humans of this world seductive. And to no doubt he was indeed seduced once more by this world, its life, making it harder for him to neglect his goal. Mary was all that ran in his mind, her dark hair and dark eyes that gleamed as his did. He could travel back to the moment in his memory when they truly found love for eachother. That first bite in her neck made him shiver and the transfer of his life essence to her made him shiver even more. He could sense the lingering blood inside her veins as he felt her soul beaming in the world. He had released her from the vampiric curse but the blood was still alive. It was apart of her, something she was born with, and something that couldn't be stripped from her ever no matter what magicks or time remained as factors.

"My the world is in constant motion isn't it mother?" He said mimicking human breathing as he inhaled and exhaled the brisk night air.

She nodded and then took a harsh look at the world around her. In comparison it had no reflection of the beauty of which she had become accustomed to during her reign over the planet when the world was born. Then looking back at him she smiled as she read the names of the famous boutiques and shoppes that lined the streets. Designer's clothes were a timeless love of the world, from the Egyptian gauze and gold to the now newer fashions of dresses and fur.

"Well we are a bit out of place in this world you realize." She said softly as she stared back at him and then back at the plaza.

With a nod of agreement he walked over to her side and stared down at her view of the streets and quickly took note of one particular store with a black tux with pinstripes and a scarlet tie. She took his hand and they both soundlessly landed from their two-story drop and walked over to the shop entrance. As the electronic bell resounded at the opening of the door the woman clerk at the front door looked over at them. She quickly took notice of Dracula's disheveled appearance and scoffed as she made her way over to him.

"Pardon monsieur, but we have a strict policy against your choice of attire, please leave immediately."

Dracula made no response except for a slight smile that partially exposed his teeth. She stood still as he walked nearer to her. She breathlessly stood as he ran his hand down her shoulder, lightly caressing her collarbone as he did so. She shuddered at his touch and looked up with a mixture of fear and longing, biting her lower lip with enticement. Dracula smiled and leaned into her neck and silently blew a cold but comforting breeze into her ear while he whispered.

"_Do you really want me to leave mademoiselle?" _

Slowly the woman shook her head and began to lean her head farther in the opposite direction to allow him further access. He then clutched her waist and slowly they began to rise and he held her close. She shuddered and right as he leaned in for the kill she whispered in his ear as well.

"_Who are you?"_

He looked at her eye to eye now and smiled revealing his teeth. Fear overcame her facial expression and he lavished in it.

"I am your salvation…"

And with that he took her life and she went softly into eternity. As they descended back to the floor of the store, The red haired vampiress clapped silently in amusement from the sad and beautiful spectacle before her with her dark prince and the woman. He turned to her and smiled slightly but not before making his way to the display window where his coveted attire gleamed on the manikin. Almost instantly he closed his eyes and when he opened them the clothes he wore before appeared in the display area and the tuxedo was on him. He turned and walked silently to the vampiress and smiled.

"Well?" He asked softly for approval.

She nodded and took his hand as they exited the room like two lovers from a dark fairytale.

_Chez Montegue._

Mary looked a David with worry and fear and was almost in tears from the disturbing vision she had just had only minutes ago. The look on the woman's face, the man whom she murdered without haste. But most of all was the disturbing familiarity of the events, almost as if she had lived the moment once before. David held her hand and wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek and she looked at him.

"Mary…tell me. What's wrong?" He asked with some bit of pain in his voice.

Mary's eyes shifted back down to the table and he lifted her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know if I can tell you this David…I don't want to hurt you."

David sighed and kissed her hand.

"You could never do that…I love you."

Mary turned her head slightly to wipe another stray tear that fell from her eye and onto her dress.

"But that's just it David…if I were to tell you this I fear you wouldn't love me. I have been having the dreams again. The ones I used to have when I was a little girl and seven years ago that day I came to you at the parish. Back when you were a priest and you and I pretended we had no love."

David's brow crinkled in his attempt to recover that memory and then it all became clear to him. The dreams about the shadow man that wanted her soul. The man that she hallucinates about even in her sleep. He covered his mouth and tried to regain some composure. He nodded as she continued to speak.

"Well I have been having similar dreams about him and it's becoming a problem. It's almost as if he is back and returning to me in my dreams to take me back to him."

David sat up straight and tried to absorb the information and the message of what she was trying to say. But he had one question.

"But he released you…why would he take you back after letting his hold of your soul release?"

Mary shook her head for she really didn't know what the answer was herself.

"Honestly David I have no idea…but it's been different this time. When I see him I'm not here. I'm in an old castle in a distant land and sometimes I'm not even there either. And the newest one I had just now when I left you in my mind I saw this woman…she had fiery hair and…and…"

"And she was beautiful beyond description?"

The voice startled her and as she turned her eyes widened and she tried to scream but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was he, the man she dreaded and he offered his hand. Mary turned to her husband's seat to run but as she turned to get him and run she noted that he was gone. His chair empty, and a small amount of blood droplets on his napkin that rested on the table next to the orchids.

"Mary…don't worry he isn't dead but I can't promise he'll stay that way unless you come with me without another word."

Mary rose to protest but was soon silenced but a wave of his hands. Her body froze and her voice seemed to have disappeared or gave up on her. He took her by the hand and led her out a back way exit and into an alley. It was then that he released his telepathic hold on her and she was allowed to speak.

"What have you done to him! Tell me where he is Judas!"

As he heard his name in contempt resound from her lips his gaze narrowed and fixated on hers causing immediate silence to befall her.

"Now Mary…if you do exactly as I say you will see him alive. And if not he won't make it past sunrise."

Mary soon became very quiet on her own and looked down on the ground as she thought of the horrible things he could have done to him.

"What do you want from me?"

Judas smiled and brought his hand to her and lightly caressed her face.

"You…I've always wanted you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Destiny rewritten

_David…David…wake up you little blossom._

David's eyes fluttered and the voice repeated in his head, luring him back from the realm of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes finally and his vision was blurred and a sharp pain surged up his neck. He quickly clutched his neck with both hands and tried to force the pain away but he suddenly felt dizzy, almost to the point of fainting at the sensation. His sight began to clear and he saw a nude woman brushing her hair in front of a mirror that cast no reflection.

"Wha…what do you want…what have you done to me?"

The woman smiled and then turned revealing her full body with her supple breasts peeking through her loose strands of hair from her head. The sound of her voice was almost unreal, melodious and rhythmic to his heart beat that was now beating so intensely that he was afraid it was going to give out on him and he would die. All these thoughts soon ran ramped as the woman approached and began to run her fingers over his lips. He stammered in protest but was silenced immediately by her finger that stopped at his lips.

"Shh my darling…you have been brave enough for tonight, You're weak and in need of rest."

He tried to get up by supporting himself with elbows and panic soon overwhelmed him.

"Mary! Where is she? What…what happened?"

He then tired himself out with his tiresome movement and then became still. The woman came over to him and began to run her fingers through his hair gently cooing at him to calm him. Her touch to him was like the touch of an angel. There was warmth in her presence but to her this warmth was only a luring factor she used on victims so they put up less of a fight. Making the smallest movement she ran her finger down the side of his cheek. With no pain in her touch she had slit his skin and drew only a tiny bit of blood from the wound that by some sort of magic had closed up on it's own.

She brought her fingernail towards her lips and slowly and sensually slipped her finger into her mouth and drank his blood. She let out a soft moan before walking away and began to brush her hair.

"Blood can make you forever young you realize…for me it's not about youth…it's about being beautiful. In this world, even from its inception, beauty has been the key weapon beyond weapons that are forged by men. It was beauty that took down the mighty empire of Rome, it was beauty that swayed a king to rid an entire land of Egypt of a chosen people, and it was beauty that led me to this life. Long ago in the first lands that man was said to inhabit I was created from the rib of a man. Set to this Earth bound to a life of degradation and servitude for the man I came to know as Adam. He was a fine man you see, perfect in every way imaginable, from his dark hair to the very tone of his body. Yes he truly was a man made from the hands of god himself. But one thing is for sure, he had no mind for what I ever wanted nor did the god whom he came from. I wanted so many things as his wife and yet I was given nothing. All animals were under his control and with everyone her got bored with another was created for him. And so it was with me, I was of temporarily of interest to him. Never did he take me for anything other than a momentary object of interest. Like all men he saw me as a sexual receptacle. I grew tired of his sexual appetite and so I refused him many times over and over until one day he brought me to counsel with god and his court. I was tormented over and over as they tried to force me to into submission only to him, but as you probably guessed I was too strong to break. Then the solution was simple, I was banished from almost the entire garden except for what was called the dark part of the garden where the tree of sorrow and the tree of persecution. Both were my only source of sustenance. And so I ate and with every bite of the fruit from which I drew I was changed. My face was more livid, my hair grew more straw-like, and I aged almost twice as fast. Then I met a visitor, a small one but nonetheless a visitor from the outside of the garden. He was a serpent, one with power beyond which I knew Adam could have possessed alone and I knew god would not allow such a creature to exist for at the time not beast was to be greater than man. He told me great many things, like how I had been replaced by another whom was also created by Adam's own flesh. Her name was Eve and she was apparently someone whom was everything I wasn't to Adam. She fulfilled every desire that crept into his mind, every wish he had of her she fulfilled. It enraged me so that I nearly tried to commit suicide right then and there, but the serpent as I was saying had offered me something. It was something I had longed for even though it was always told to me when I lived with Adam in our quaint little paradise; purpose."

David shifted amongst the pillows he lay upon, trying to regain some strength but he couldn't move. Then in the background a silent sound of clapping filled the room. He turned to the balcony that overlooked a wooded area and there he saw the man of his nightmares standing with Mary in arm.

"Mary…" He managed to say before he was silenced by his exhaustion.

Mary's instinct was to run to him but her hand was firmly within the man whom had brought her to the castle. He had walked her over to a group of naked women walked over to him and began to kiss his wounds that he had obtained from his trip from the restaurant. They gathered him up from the bed of pillows and left with him in hand.

"David!" Mary screamed.

"Shh my love he will be taken care of, now I would like you to meet someone. I know her by many names and so has man. But I would like you to meet her by the name of Elizabeth."

Then once the introduction was made the woman whom we shall now call Elizabeth stood forward. She extended her hand and waited for Mary to accept it in greeting.

"I prefer to keep my hands clean of your touch thank you."

With a semi smile Elizabeth withdrew her hand and sat back down to continue brushing her hair.

"So Judas…is there any particular interests you have in this girl other than your fleshly desires?"

Dracula smiled and sat down with Mary in hand and looked onward.

"Yes actually…I could ask the same of you for her husband."

In that instant Elizabeth stopped combing her hair and glared back at Dracula with fire in her eyes.

"In my day your insolence would have been punished by death, luckily we are in a different time when your existence is actually needed. Now I must attend to our other guest. I'll leave you to your own affair."

Mary's heart began to beat louder in her ears as her fear for her husband began to dull her senses and took her mind by storm.

"Calm yourself Mary, your heart is pounding away and deafening me to the highest extent."

"You have to promise me he'll be safe…he's nothing to do with this and you know it."

With a great sigh Dracula walked over to the mirror and tried to regain what he remembered of his reflection.

"Mary…your mind may be on your beloved David but I have always been in your heart. With each breath and beat you have always known that you were mine. For though my heart has not beat in over 2000 years it has through you. Your life has only been allowed to be through me, my blood kept your father alive for one reason."

"Because he stole if from your while you rotted away in your tomb."

"No Mary, because I allowed it. I can make the blood live and I can make it die. Especially when the person who tried to stay alive with it had not the power to keep it alive within him."

"My father is a brilliant man Judas."

"Yes he was Mary, but brilliance doesn't keep you alive. It took only seconds for him to die in my bride's arms. Tell me Mary did brilliance keep him alive then?"

"You're cruel."

"But nonetheless correct, he was only alive because I wish and the same goes for you. I could have killed you in the restaurant without so much as disturbing the air around you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Mary…you are mine for all eternity."

Fear overtook Mary and soon all she wanted to do was die.

"I sense your thoughts Mary."

Mary turned to him in desperation and sorrow.

"I know you do Judas…but what I fear is that I to sense your thoughts."

Dracula came over behind her and whispered into her ear softly.

"What is it you hear when you listen to my thoughts? What are they telling you?"

With a deep breath Mary turned to him and then as she remained transfixed on his dark pools.

"They're telling me to admit something…something dangerous."

"There is no danger from me Mary."

Glancing down to the stone floor with sorrow a stray tear fell from her eyes and hit the floor.

"I know Judas…you could never be a danger to me I know that and I have always known that. The danger for me is that I may love you. And that I may love you more than I want to."

Judas leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Never be afraid to love me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Choice I Never Had… 

"But why?" Mary asked softly staring at the vampire in front of her.

Judas stood silently out the balcony, the night glimmered like a dark blue gem with trapped light as its stars resembling the light it catches. He exhaled a false breath and looked over at her brown hopeful eyes.

"Must you ask my love?" 

Mary walked over to him determined to get an answer.

"You must tell me. You were at rest, I laid you to rest forever and you granted me the freedom from you. You granted the freedom! Now you wish for me to go back."

Judas turned abruptly and looked her in the eyes.

"I sense you lingering desire for me, you ask why I want you back to me, to become my companion? You know the answer already."

Mary could only remain silent, her heart sank as she turned her head away slowly. The lingering passion she had in and about her very presence filled her thoughts. Her mind was flooded with conflict and it was written all over her face

The thought of losing David forever to that devil woman. She was indeed a vampire or so11me sort of demon as he was and yet she didn't care at the moment. She knew he wouldn't be harmed so long as Mary would comply with his small expectations of her.

"You are the definition of betrayal Juda1s…you are the master of deceit. You betrayed man's only true prince of light. How do I expect o trust anything you say?"

Judas hung his head in the shame of it 1but then suddenly looked up with a spiteful 1ook.

"And you? You grew up in a time where all you needed were the clothes on your back."

He paced the room straining as though he was trying to express some sort of emotion but couldn't.

"I lived in a world where you were lucky to have the clothes on your back, if you had any at all. Tramps, whores, beggars, that was the world I lived in. Each low life inhabiting every corner of the path all leading to him, that man you all adore. He could do anything for this world, snap his fingers and make it so that no one had to live a life of nothingness. My betrayal, you speak as if it were such a travesty, and yet it is only so because it was him that I betrayed. He was quite the celebrity, beyond great empires, rulers of vast kingdoms it was his that weighed most. Would I have gone down in history had I not betrayed him, if I had betrayed someone else like the church or synagogue?"

Mary could only stand silent trying to not make eye contact.

"He was all the rage, he was something no one else could boast…the Son of God born into the arms of a peasant woman. They didn't love him for his miracles, people had seen miracles long before he was weaned from he breast of his beloved mother. He was something new, everyone longs to gain something they haven't seen before. He was quite the commodity. He wasn't without his flaws as you may or may not know. Sins of the flesh bore its way into his mind as it did in most men. His geisha, his concubine, the holy whore Mary Magdalene, yes she was his. Talk about betrayals, he betrayed his own word of virtue to that woman each and every time they became intertwined beneath his lustful sheets."

Mary stood silent for a moment as she grasped hold of the words which came from his mouth. They were all incredibly sacrilegious and would be considered the greatest of heresies in the world of christ that the world had developed. But they were truthful, now an ounce of deceit, no hesitated statements to indicate a lie among the words he spoke of.

"So you see, he was nothing more than a man with supernatural aide and power, how could the world have perceived him as anything else? Can you tell me that Mary? Can you?"

He slowly began to shake as he longed for the answer.

"I suppose I cannot Judas, but can you answer me this? Why is it that he galls you so? You act as if he had no effect on you, you followed him for years of your life. You were his wanton follower as were the rest of your creed. How are you any different?"

He turned now and leered at Mary with the most penetrating of his looks and Mary could not help but gasp at it's power.

"How dare you ask me that?" 

Mary stood firm not letting him get to her with his anger.

"There are no differences between you and he and you know it very well. What makes being the lord of the undead so different from being the lord of all lords? If you think about it there was nothing you did he didn't. You make your deciples with the promise of eternal life, they then become yours. They drink you as you ask and they don't know the thing they will become until they have entered your world. The land of eternal death is a very thin fracture of the land of eternal life, each in its own way grants the seeker what they in turn seek. So with all this I've presented to you just now tell me what the difference is." 

Judas could not stand silent.

"The difference between me is that my legend holds true to me and what I've done. His is contorted to make him more than what he is."

"Just like you." Mary retorted.

"Mary…love is what separates me from your similarities."

Mary stood silent staring in his eyes, a gleam of hope flashed upon them in that instant. And in that instant he was mortal to her. Not a vampire, not an immortal, not the ultimate betrayer, he was simply Judas Iscariot.

"Judas, look you know I love you, but no matter what I want to tell myself, the goodness I may see outshines your evil you've cast throughout your time on this world. But how can I Judas? How can I?"

"That man you keep calling me is the man you and the world despise, you are to call me what everyone has called me for nearly 300 years, my name is and will forever be Dracula."

A voice from behind echoed as he spoke.

"Now now my dear boy, have you forgotten we plan on changing the world we live in? "

Mary turned quickly.

"Where is my husband?"

She cooed and stepped closer to Mary.

"Oh the boy is safe, you needn't be concerned with his safety I won't allow any harm to befall him."

"For the last time I need to know what is going to happen to us, now please answer me."

On her word she walked slowly towards her and ran her hand on her cheek.

"Well it's simple Mary, we're going to give you two the choice we never had."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A walk to remember.

David walked the lonely palace halls, his neck throbbed and he felt so weak that at any moment he could have collapsed from it all. He could scarcely remember the last 48 hours of the past but it all seemed so familiar to him. Candelabras of great antiquity lined the seemingly endless path lighting the way through the ethereal darkness. He stopped to examine one further and upon the handle two snakes intertwined met in the middle where a ruby as red as blood itself rested as it appeared like the snakes were attempting to consume it.

"How peculiar." David whispered silently.

"Quite…this castle has been known for over a millennia for strangeness." Said a female voice from behind.

David was startled and turned quickly to see who was behind him but as he looked down the vacant hallway an eerie laughter echoed. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up.

"Aw…" Elizabeth cooed.

David stared at her for a moment before he felt her touch along the wounds she had left from when she had bitten him.

"What do you want?"

Elizabeth smiled and made her way behind him fluidly. It made him uneasy at the thought of her being able to move so quickly without his senses taking notice until after she had moved.

"I came to see how you were faring after our little encounter earlier…hope I didn't bite you hard and drain you more than what was comfortable."

"B…but what are you talking about I can barely remember what happened. You bit me? Am I going to die?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I cannot hurt you more than I could hurt myself. At least for now…my son doesn't want you dead for the sake of your precious Mary."

David looked at her and was extremely aroused but for some reason something was wrong with him. The urge to take her was overwhelming but he lost all sensation in his body when the thought of her and him appeared.

"That's normal my love…you've lost a lot of blood to achieve that sort of fullness." She then chuckled and he looked at her with confusion.

"What have you done? Blood counts for that sort of thing but I feel somewhat emasculated…like I am no longer a man."

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed at his crotch. He was startled and her grip was a bit tight for his taste.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

She then released her grip and smiled.

"Well your organ seems to remain intact so I'm assuming you're just recovering from your draining."

"Again, what does blood loss have to do with this I mean there is testosterone in the process somewhere."

"I know…yours was a bit tangy for my taste but it was what was drained besides your blood my love."

David then moved back slowly, this creature was more than vampire alone and yet she seemed more powerful than the other one. Then the lore of demons and evil spirits came into mind and then the answer was clear.

"So you're a suc…"

Elizabeth then hissed at his attempted accusation.

"I will not be called that archaic label of man. I am the immaculate and I am more than you or any mortal can comprehend."

David nodded in appeasement and tried to avoid eye contact.

'Do not fear me David…I am here for you, whether or not you believe me is your prerogative."

She then began to walk away and David soon stopped her.

"Wait!"

Elizabeth turned and smiled.

"I want to know more about you…"

Elizabeth nodded and took hold of his hand leading him down the hallway.

AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chap I am a bit pressed for time at the moment what with school being back in session and homework up the wazoo so I hope you liked this chap in the least and if you want more I can add to it bit by bit as time goes on but don't expect anything quick. Thanks again for your read.

Daniel


End file.
